Flametongue (weapon)
.]] The Flametongue , also known as Flame Sword, Flame Saber, Flameblade , or Fire Sword , is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually found mid-game and is almost always Fire-elemental. Its stats are often close to, if not the same as, those of the Icebrand, Flametongue's Ice-elemental "counterpart," and both swords are usually found around the same point. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Flame Sword can be found in the Cavern of Ice and provides 26 Attack and 20 Accuracy. It has a critical rate of 20, and can be used by the Fighter, Knight, Ninja, Red Mage, and the Red Wizard. It is meant to deal increased damage against Fire-weak, undead, and regenerative creatures, although this trait is bugged in the NES version and the special effects do not take effect. Final Fantasy II The Flame Sword can be found in the Mysidian Tower's fire floors, or won from the Fire Gigas. It provides 63 Attack, 60% Accuracy, and 2% Evasion. Final Fantasy III Although not called Flametongue, the Salamand Sword has the same effect, and can be found in the Tower of Owen. Its name may be a reference to the city of Salamand in ''Final Fantasy II or the Salamander from mythology, which is commonly associated with the element of Fire. It has an Attack of 30 and casts Fire when used as an item. It can be used by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Warrior, Red Mage, Knight, and Dark Knight classes. ''Final Fantasy IV Originally translated as the Fire, the Flame Sword is equippable by Cecil and Kain and can be bought in the Dwarven Castle for 14,000 gil. It can also be found in the Tower of Zot or won from Flame Knight, and provides 65 Attack and 40 Accuracy. In the DS version, it is capable of casting the Fire spell when used as an item. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Flame Sword returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The sword can only be equipped by Cecil and it can be bought in Damcyan Castle, Fabul Castle, and the Dwarven Shop on board the Falcon for 14,000 gil. The sword can also be drop by Flame Knights found in the Tower of Babil. It has an attack power of 65 and a accuracy of 40, the sword is also Fire-elemental. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Flame Sword is a high ranked sword bought for 14,000 gil in Baron, or won from Flame Knight. It provides 65 Attack and 30% Accuracy. Final Fantasy V Flametongue is a weapon found in the Great Forest of Moore, equippable by Freelancers and Knights. It can also be bought in the Phantom Village for 10,000 gil and stolen from Achelon, and provides 60 Attack and 63 Hit Rate. Final Fantasy VI Originally translated as Flame Saber, the Flametongue is a semi-powerful sword first found in the Magitek Research Facility as well as the Imperial Observation Post, and later can be bought in Albrook, Nikeah, and Tzen in the World of Ruin for 7,000 gil as well as stolen from Flame Eater and won from Number 024. It randomly casts Fire when attacking with it. It has an Attack power of 108, +2 Magic, and enables the Bushido and Runic command. Only Terra, Edgar, Locke, and Celes can equip it. Final Fantasy VIII Squall's fourth gunblade is called the Flame Saber, though due to the game's battle system it has no affinity for Fire and instead earns its name due to its bright red, flame-shaped blade. It can be crafted using one Betrayal Sword, one Turtle Shell, and eight Screws, and costs 800 gil. Flame Saber is the first model of gunblade that can use the Blasting Zone finishing move with Renzokuken. Final Fantasy IX Flame Saber is a sword for Steiner, and teaches him the Magic Break Sword Art. It provides 46 Attack and can inflict Heat if Steiner is equipped with the Add Status ability. It can be bought for 5,190 gil at Esto Gaza after completing the Desert Palace. Final Fantasy X The Flametongue is a customized sword for Tidus, which has Firestrike as its dominant ability. Firestrike can be customized onto a weapon with four Bomb Fragments. Final Fantasy XI A variety of Fire damage-dealing swords, great swords, great axes, and great katanas, commonly referred to as Fire, Flame, Hellfire, or Inferno weapons, can be crafted by Smiths, using an Earth Crystal, Slime Oil, Firesand, and a more basic weapon, as well as Toad Oil for great katana versions. Similar weapons with the added benefit of being able to grant Enfire, commonly referred to as Vulcan or Prominence weapons, can be created by using Brimsand instead of Firesand. Final Fantasy XII Flametongue is a Fire-elemental, one-handed sword, and can only be used by those who have unlocked the Swords 3 License for 40 LP. It has an Attack power of 53, and is first available at Jahara for 5,200 gil. Swords are among the slower weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII with 2.88s charge, and 1.2s action time. An airship is also mentioned to be named Flametongue during a cutscene. In the International Zodiac Job System, only the Knight class may equip the Flametongue. It is included on the Swords 4 License for 50 LP. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Flametongue is the fourth weapon available to Vaan, and provides +40 Attack, +20 Magick Attack, and +60 Speed. It can either be crafted or bought in the shop. It uses a generic sword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIV The Flametongue is an Unique/Untradeable level 35 Gladiator sword, which means the only way to obtain it is by killing the Notorious Monster who drops the weapon (Prince of Pestilence). It is an above average weapon for its rank, it increases its wielder's Fire affinity by five points and randomly deals extra Fire damage. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Flametongue is a Blade with an Attack power of 38. It teaches Backdraft to Fighters, Fire Sword to Gladiators, and Mog Attack to Mog Knights. It can be bought from Sprohm for 3,750 gil and from other towns for 4,250 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Flametongue reappears as a Fire-elemental blade that teaches Back Draft ability to Fighters for 400 AP, Fire Soul to Gladiators for 300 AP, and Moogle Attack to Moogle Knights for 100 AP. It provides +42 Attack and can be bought for 2,400 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Fire Stone, Cruzle Brass, and Zingu Pearl. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Flametongue is an artifact found early in the game that increases the character's Strength by 2. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Flametongue is a weapon that can only be used by Clavats. It adds 45 to Attack and can be made by using the Fiery Weapon scroll. Another sword, called the Fire Edge, is more powerful, adding 135 to Attack. It can be made using the Fire God's Weapon scroll. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Flametongue is a low-ranked sword that can be used by all races. It provides 37 Attack at level 1 and 129 attack at level 30, +5 to Fire-elemental attack, has one empty slot, and can be bought for 765 gil. It can also be created for 200 gil by using up two Silver and a Red Stone. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Flametongue will make a Fire Stone 1, level 10-19 makes an Anti-Burn Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Small Citrine. The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II There is a weapon is called Flame and it has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought for 17000 GP in Venus' City, Race Circuit and Hana's Town, but can also be found in Volcano. It has 40 use, it also increases a Robot's HP by 81 and increases their Str by 18. The damage formula for Flame is the user's Str x12 and deals Fire-elemental damage. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Flameblade can be found in a chest in Mount Gulg. The sword provides 10 Attack and has a low Fire-elemental modifier. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Flametongue is a level 15 sword that increases Attack by 13 and increases base Bravery by 20% at the start of a battle. It can be traded for in the shop for 3,700 gil, a Broadsword, a Bless Shard, and four Transmogridusts, or acquired as a stage bonus in Destiny Odyssey VIII by finishing a stage with five Destiny Points. The Flame Sword a level 50 weapon exclusive to the Warrior of Light that increases Attack by 36, reduces all damage by 5%, and increases base Bravery by 20% at the start of a battle. It can be traded for 15,460 gil, a Rapier, three Spirit Stones, and two Protect Shards. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Flametongue returns in ''Dissidia 012, now requiring level 1 to equip. It is purchased at various Moogle Shops for 60 KP. The Flame Sword returns as a level 30 exclusive weapon for the Warrior of Light, with its Attack upgraded to +40 while retaining its Defense bonus. It can be traded for 61,000 gil, a Rapier, a Scarletite, and five Hero's Desires. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Gallery Category:Weapons